


Decision in the Making

by Immakingtoast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, diner au, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immakingtoast/pseuds/Immakingtoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam stop by a local diner for a bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision in the Making

"I just don't really see the point!" Louis exclaimed opening the door in front of them. "The point is, if you don't give anyone a chance how do you think you'll ever find anyone- is here okay?" Liam said gesturing towards booth. "I don't need to give anyone a chance any time soon," Louis plopped down in the seat, "I'm quite happy fooling around in my youth." Liam laughed and rolled his eyes, "You just wait 'till you meet someone and you'll wanna do more with 'im then just get his cock in y-" Liam was cut off by menus being placed on the table in front of them.

  "Can I get you two started with some drinks?" Louis followed the voice up and found himself looking at the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. He had the bone structure of a God and dazzling, captivating green eyes. He was wearing a smile that looked like it could charm the stripes off a tiger. He leaned towards Louis surrounding him with his intoxicating aroma, "I'm sorry to say we don't have cock listed though," he said winking.

  Louis' cheeks begin to turn bright red and Liam burst into laughter while the waiter smiled on. "I'll settle with some water then." Louis sighed with a pout. M _ight as well try to make the most of things._

  The three of them laughed, Liam ordered a Pepsi, and the ridiculously handsome waiter walked away giving the boys time to decide on their order.

  Liam raised an eyebrow at Louis.

"What?"

"You were flirting with him."

"And? I flirt with hot guys, what else is new?"

"It was different."

"How?"

"Are you kidding? You seemed right nervous! You're usually calm, collected and confident. Never in all my years have I seen the Louis Tomlinson blush." Liam held Louis gaze, laughter and mischief lighting up his eyes.

"I wasn't nervous! Just... Caught off guard," insisted dropping his eyes to his menu.

"If you say so."

  A few minutes later their waiter returned with their drinks, still wearing a slanted smile. "I'm ready to order, Lou?" Louis turned his head towards Liam realizing he had been staring. The waiter, Harry, Louis read from his name tag, turned to him, "If you need help deciding, may I recommend the foot long? Just between you and me its closer to nine inches than twelve, but I've heard its delicious." Harry raised his eyebrows at him. Louis could feel the heat raising to his face once again and saw Liam trying, and failing, to stifle his laughter.

 Louis turned his head back to Harry taking careful note of the mischievous smirk he held, "I might just take you up on that." They locked eyes for what seemed like both an eternity and yet only a single heartbeat. Louis noticed Harry was discretely biting his lower lip, which gave him all the answers he needed.

 The eye contact was finally broken by Liam's strong voice sounding, "I think we'll need a few more minutes to decide."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and want more feel free to leave a comment!⭐❤


End file.
